La vida es como un chocolate
by SilentFenix
Summary: (Universo alterno) Ulquiorra Cifer es reconocido en el mundo como una celebridad, pero su vida ha perdido propósito y sus sueños se han apagado. Las cosas toman un inesperado giro para él cuando es forzado a viajar o las personas que más aprecia podrían verse destruidas.


**La vida es como un chocolate**

(Presentación, disclaimer e información al final del episodio.)

Un.

Envestido en casaca blanca, de vez en cuando con el foco en las facciones de su rostro, que permitían mirar la profundidad de sus ojos color esmeralda, reflejando una mirada llena de concentración; a la vez que blandía el filo de su instrumento conforme lo sumergía en la tierna carne. Limpió una vez el acero y procedió a realizar un nuevo corte.

A sus espaldas, la voluptuosa peliverde tarareaba una alegre tonada. Nadie sabía qué canción era, ni siquiera ella misma, simplemente una vez la escuchó en algún lado y desde entonces era lo que repetía cada vez que hacía lo que tanto le gustaba.

"¿Está terminado, Starkk?", dijo la seria voz del hombre al frente.

"Desde luego.", la tercera persona se giró de su sitio, dando un poco de juego a su crecido cabello castaño. Su aspecto le daba la fama del chico malo dentro de su especialidad. Las manos del interpelado llevaron el resultado de su trabajo al frente, donde los ojos verdes del líder revisaron de forma breve y experta la entrega de su segundo.

"Es perfecto.", dijo el varón de pálido rostro. Alzó la mirada hacia la cámara delante de él y enunció en su tono conservador: "Puedes percibir el aroma fresco de la albahaca, y el toque del ajo solo te invita a sentarte a la mesa. Comienzas a comer este risotto desde el momento en que lo miras."

El Chef internacional dio un paso de lado para colocarse ante el segundo platillo, "No olviden limpiar el filo de su cuchillo cuando corten el solomillo Wellington, no queremos arruinar la textura de la pasta. Asimismo, recuerden hacer los cortes con firmeza. La guarnición de verduras que preparamos será el complemento perfecto, pero no duden en probar otros acompañamientos.", no era raro para él tener que levantar la voz en ese punto, ya que debía competir con la melódica voz de la mujer parada detrás de él para poder ser escuchado. "¿Qué nos tienes, Odelschwanck?", continuó dirigiéndose a la Sous chef.

"a ra ra ba ra la ro ri ra la la la...", la chica continuaba su distraída canción mientras seguía dando toques a su platillo.

"¿Odelschwanck?", insistió Ulquiorra. Sin recibir respuesta de parte de su subordinada, volteó ligeramente sin apartar el rostro por completo del cuadro de la cámara.

El Sous Chef Coyote Starkk pasó por detrás del jefe para aproximarse a la mujer de cabello verde lima recogido con una red. "Neliel, te están llamando, es hora de presentar."

"¡Ay, dios!", exclamó sobresaltada la chica quien casi arrojó el platillo al frente de la mesa de cocina. Un simpático pastel redondo adornado como carita feliz complementaba la tercia de platillos. "¡Merengue francés con mango y adorno de chocolate, Señor!", explicó a toda voz la todavía confundida muchacha. Coyote se volvió a acercar para comentar algo en voz baja y enseguida ella rectificó "¡Quise decir 'Chef', Señor!", el hombre de cabello castaño suspiró asumiendo el caso como perdido.

Ulquiorra miró el pastel un momento y cuestionó, "Debía ser merengue sencillo y decorado con fresas, Odelschwanck. ¿No es demasiado dulce teniendo mango y chocolate juntos?"

"Experimenté como usted lo dijo, Señor.", explicó la joven alzando el pecho con orgullo. "Además usé chocolate extra amargo.", en seguida Neliel guiñó un ojo a la cámara inclinándose al frente, "Agreguen un poco de limón al puré de mango para acentuar el sabor sin endulzar de más antes de incorporarlo a la crema."

"Perfecto... Gracias, Odelschwanck; gracias, Starkk.", dijo el líder inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia los lados, y devolvió la mirada a la cámara. Hablaba con seriedad y sin prisa alguna, solo era un mensaje conciso. "Igualmente, gracias a ustedes por recibir nuestra señal en sus hogares. No olvide ver nuestro próximo programa. Hasta entonces."

*Y… ¡Corte!*, anunció el Director Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio con un cono. "¡Excelente como siempre!", dijo para sí el hombre conforme alisaba su largo mostacho.

Sabiéndose fuera del aire, la mirada de Ulquiorra pasó de seria a sombría. Suspiró resignado a la vez que el equipo de producción de 'La Parfaite Cuisine', armaba el alboroto de siempre en el estudio. Y como cada día, no tardarían en llegar al mostrador:

"Buen programa, Chef, ¡Buen programa!", exclamaron los hombres en overol color beige con los distintivos del 'Canal-'. En realidad la mirada de los hombres no estaban dirigidas al conductor del programa, sino a los suculentos platillos servidos ante él.

"Ve a descansar, Cifer; yo me encargo.", murmuró Starkk a su jefe. El hombre de ojos esmeralda se apartó del set de grabación sin despedirse de nadie. Coyote entonces se dirigió a los técnicos que habían llegado a la mesa. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra y mi buen Yammy, estábamos esperándolos."

"¡Gracias, Sous Chef!", exclamó el hombre de cabello azul frotándose las manos mientras miraba ansioso cómo el castaño servía unas generosas porciones de arroz para él y sus compañeros. Al mismo tiempo, Neliel se acomedía en sacar el segundo filete que Ulquiorra pusiera a hornear durante el programa para complementar el plato fuerte de sus compañeros y cortarlo con rapidez.

"Neliel, tu pastel se ve increible.", comentó el fornido Yammy. Él y Nnoitra eran los más altos del staff, así que era fácil para ellos cuidar todos los detalles tras las bambalinas.

"Gracias, Señor Largo.", respondió la joven peliverde. "Hice más para cada uno."

"No parece la gran cosa.", agregó Nnoitra con desdén y una expresión chocante en la cara.

Cuando la joven Odelschwanck terminara de servir los platos de Wellington, se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo para llevar al frente dos pasteles más. "Estos son para Grimmjow y Noitra."

"JA JA JA JA JA", una sonora carcajada de Grimmjow hizo escupir algo de la cucharada de arroz que tenía en la boca cuando vio las decoraciones de los pasteles que dejara la mujer de casaca blanca. El que adivinó era para él, tenía el dibujo de un lobo aullando a la luna. "¡Este otro es perfecto para ti, Nnoitra!"

A pesar de su comentario anterior, el hombre de largo cabello volteó la mirada para ver qué habían preparado para él. No pudo menos que abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al ver un tercer pastel con la silueta de un patito.

"¡JO JO!", rió sonoramente Yammy estirando la mano para coger dicho pastel, "Yo quiero este", el peliazul miró a su amigo incrédulo, "A mí me gustan los patitos, tú te quedas con el otro, Gilga."

Sin cambio en su cara de desagrado, el técnico ya no sabía decir qué era peor entre el patito o la carita sonriente.

"¡Mon amour!", una joven de vistoso peinado de coletas púrpuras se colgó del brazo del Chef Ejecutivo conforme este se perdía entre los pasillos del foro. "Lo que hiciste hoy estuvo sensacional. ¿Cuándo cocinarás algo así para mí?"

"¡Jajaja!", rió lleno de regocijo Alessadro quien se topó con ellos de frente. El director venía acompañado por un robusto varón de edad avanzada. "¡Mira qué bello es el amor!"

"Radiante, sí.", replicó sin mucha convicción el hombre de cabello plateado. Vestía un impecable traje gris Oxford de corte italiano hecho a la medida. "Buen trabajo, Ulquiorra."

El hombre con casaca blanca apenas asintió de forma perceptible al cumplido del anciano. "Abuelo."

"Aunque...", el hombre mayor se llevó la mano a la quijada cuadrada. La vista cansada por los años se vio aún más severa por las gruesas cejas. "… tu trabajo cada vez se ve más patético."

"Ah, pero, no, no puede decir eso...", Alessandro quedó boquiabierto, "'La Parfaite Cuisine' es el programa número uno en gastronomía en la Unión Europea.", en seguida empezó a hojear nervioso una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo, "Véalo usted mismo, los números no mienten: La gente en Londres prefieren ver a su nieto que cualquier comedia de la VVC, la gente en España ama a Ulquiorra tanto como a las corridas de toros..."

La enorme mano de Barragan Louisenbaim se posó en el hombro del director de televisión. "Qué bonito. A mí me vale un bledo lo que les gusta mirar a las mujeres calenturientas de Berlin o Lisboa.", el hombre volvió a dirigirse al muchacho de blanquísima piel. "Tú ya tienes que apuntar hacia arriba, Ulquiorra. Esto es una estúpida forma de perder el tiempo."

El Chef Ejecutivo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón color negro. "Abuelo: no hay ninguna diferencia si me sermoneas aquí o si lo haces en casa, como lo hiciste antes. Para mí sería una mayor pérdida de tiempo estar metido en la cocina de un Marriere en Nueva York o Macao; es absurdo.", ante la voz tan segura del muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, Cirucci, la joven de cabello en coletas, se afianzó más de su brazo; quería hacerle saber que estaba apoyándolo.

"Hm...", el viejo Barragan gruñó para sí. Solo Alessandro y Cirucci lo miraban con expectación, Ulquiorra tan solo lo veía con indiferencia. "Nieto, creo que me estás mal entendiendo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sería un desperdicio recluirte en un hotelucho; un talento como el tuyo debe estar presente en todo el mundo."

"...", a pesar de que Ulquiorra se había hecho del propósito de no dejarse sorprender, lo que el viejo le estaba diciendo era algo distinto a lo que éste hubiera planteado antes.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que tú mismo te estas afectando al quedarte en esta mugre de estudio.", Barragan se dio media vuelta con los brazos extendidos, como para que su pariente se concientizara de la calidad del lugar. "Tienes que expandirte, hacerte presente aquí y allá."

"Y según tú, ¿cómo voy a conseguir eso si no es a través de la televisión?"

"Eres listo en preguntarlo: Tengo muchos amigos fuera de Europa que han aportado un sinfín de ideas, pero sobre todo, este experto llamado Apo-"

"Olvídalo.", interrumpió Ulquiorra. "No necesito más trabajo ahora, viejo. Ya estoy bastante ocupado con el programa, como para ir a hacer experimentos fuera de Europa; es absurdo."

"¿Ocupado dices?", el hombre mayor alzó una ceja con carácter de incredulidad. "Tu cocina es una basura y lo sabes. Tan solo este mes tú y tu equipo han usado más arroz en tus recetas que el que tragaría toda la población de China. Han elaborado tantos pasteles que deberían incluir payasos en tu programa para que los aprovechen tirándoselos a la cara. Eres aburrido. Tu 'cocina perfecta' solo se sostiene por el par de modelos Giorgio Klein y la 'Señorita bombón 2014' que lo conducen."

Cifer se mantuvo impávido, pero en algo había acertado el sujeto parado ante él.

"Vacaciones.", espetó al fin el muchacho con casaca blanca. "Coyote y Neliel hablaron conmigo sobre eso hace poco. Estamos al aire de forma ininterrumpida desde hace dos años. Necesitamos renovar aires."

El grueso bigote de Barragan se torció ligeramente, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba oculta en el rostro del anciano. "¿Vacaciones? Deberías esperar a mi edad para hablar de cansancio, mocoso. Pero tu gran abuelo ya tiene la solución para tu pequeño problema.", el hombre levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de su nieto y llamó a alguien que se aproximaba por su espalda. "Luppi, ven para acá."

Ulquiorra y Cirucci se dieron la vuelta para descubrir que se aproximaba a ellos un joven de aspecto andrógino, sumamente delgado y de facciones finas en el rostro. Llegaba acompañado de Coyote quien llevaba la casaca de chef en el brazo, y vestía una camiseta negra, la cual hacía lucir más su musculatura, además de Neliel, quien se había retirado la red de pelo y dejaba volar al aire su frondosa cabellera verde lima.

"Buena tarde, Señor Cifer.", saludó el recién llegado. Del interior de su lustroso chaleco, sustrajo un sobre y lo extendió al nieto de su jefe.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?", interrogó el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

"Son los pasajes al mejor negocio de tu vida.", explicó Barragan animoso. "Apresúrate a empacar, saldrás en la mañana."

"¿Pretendes convertir las vacaciones del equipo en un viaje de negocios?", cuestionó el muchacho.

"¡Esperen un minuto!", interrumpió alarmado Alessandro, "¡No pueden decidir un viaje así nada más, tenemos que grabar programas adelantados! ¡Informar a los de programación!"

El viejo se inclinó un poco para mirar directamente a los ojos del director, "Dordoni... puedo resolver los problemas de mi nieto. Lo del programa arréglalo tú.", el hombre de grueso mostacho sintió un sudor frío; sabía que no debía poner a prueba al Señor Louisenbaim. "Y tú...", devolvió la mirada a su nieto. "Vas a estar a primera hora en ese avión si no quieres que-"

"¡Ya sé qué vas a decir!", exclamó el joven haciendo una señal con la mano para detenerlo. Ya conocía a la perfección las amenazas del viejo y no estaba dispuesto a que sus compañeros escuchaban lo que estaba por escupir su pariente. "Maldición, estaré ahí."

"Sabía que entrarías en razón.", Barragan golpeó las palmas de sus manos. "Y como me preocupa tanto la seguridad de mi querido nieto, Luppi irá con ustedes."

"¿Nosotros?", cuestionó el pálido chef.

Starkk se acercó a un lado y le dejó ver un sobre igual al que le entregara el delgaducho asistente de su abuelo. "El Señor Barragan nos invitó a Neliel y a mí para acompañarte en el viaje.", La mirada de Ulquiorra se endureció al punto de mostrarse fúrica. El castaño bajó la voz para hablar en confidencia con su jefe, "Amigo, estamos en el mismo barco, si nos ponemos difíciles; solo vamos a meter en problemas a Ne-"

"¿Pasa algo chicos? ¿Por qué estamos hablando así?", la voluptuosa Neliel se incluyó en la conversación. Uno de sus pechos se apoyó en la espalda del líder y el otro prácticamente se embarró en la cara de Cirucci.

Sintiéndose incómoda por las considerables medidas de la Sous Chef, y la cercanía del rostro ella con la de Cifer; reclamó airada, "¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?", y en seguida jaló por el brazo a su amor para separarlos.

Sin hacer caso de las rabietas de la chica colgada en su brazo, Ulquiorra determinó que ya no había nada qué agregar a la discusión con el viejo. "Coyote, Neliel, nos vamos."

"Ese es mi nieto.", concluyó el anciano con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, se sentía satisfecho, se había salido con la suya; como siempre.

Ulquiorra Cifer caminaba con largas zancadas lleno de rabia. Desabotonó su chaqueta esperando aliviar el calor que lo consumía. La brisa que soplaba a las afueras del foro 8 del Canal- fue de poca ayuda para refrescar el encendido ánimo del Chef.

"¡Espera, mon amour, no camines tan rápido!", exclamó la jovenzuela de coletas púrpura casi corriendo para seguirle el paso al varón.

Unos pasos detrás, Coyote Starkk y Neliel tu Odelschwanck los seguían sin apuración. La mujer llevaba las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, lo que resaltaba sus formas femeninas. "Nuestro jefe no se ve feliz. ¿Por qué será?"

El compañero de la chica la miró por un momento y luego desvió la vista hacia el frente. "Creo que está enojado porque quería ir al cine este fin de semana."

"Au, pobre de él. Tal vez deberíamos darle un abrazo de grupo.", comentó ella.

El castaño dibujó una sonrisa triste, la respuesta boba y evasiva sirvió a su propósito, pero no se sentía contento por él y su amigo pelinegro. "Hoy no, Nel. Hoy no."

Un. (Fin)

Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta primera entrega de "La vida es como un chocolate". Esta es la primera ocasión en la que he considerado escribir FanFiction y con dedicatoria a los fans del UlquiHime, para quienes escribí esta introducción con cariño.

Claro que no hay UlquiHime sin Orihime Inoue, por supuesto que vendrá próximamente, pero en mi breve experiencia de este fandom, el primer foco va siempre sobre la chica, por lo que decidí comenzar en el lado de él.

Por favor, déjame conocer tus opiniones en el libro de reviews y sígueme a través de Facebook: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)silentfenixauthor

"La vida es como un chocolate", es una historia basada en los personajes de la serie animada "Bleach", propiedad de Tite Kubo y asociados. El autor de esta obra FanFiction no está afiliado de ninguna forma al autor o titulares de la obra "Bleach". Este es un trabajo de ficción, creado con el único fin de entretener, ninguna de las situaciones descritas está basada en personas ni hechos reales, cualquier semejanza es producto de la coincidencia.

_Algunos derechos reservados, Studio Valadeo 2014._


End file.
